fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 9 - Encounter
The roof of the warehouse has gone silent, as Luke, Zack, Quinn, Valkyrie, and Rayzor stand, staring in shock at Nexus’ unexpected arrival… Nexus) Well, well, well, look what I’ve walked into! I see my best pal Valkyrie with two kids, brawling against Mr. Cocky and his pet bird! Valkyrie) Nexus! What’re you doing here?! Nexus) I came to find you, silly! We’ve been apart for a long time, training ourselves individually, and now I think that it is time that we partner up again and take down BRAWL! Valkyrie) Uhhh…I can’t really do that right now. You see, I’m in the middle of a battle against a gang leader!!! Nexus) Hmm…I see. So Mr. Cocky has turned to the criminal life now, huh? That’s not something I would expect to see from a “champion”! Zack) *Angered* RRGH! You take that back, you disgrace of a Brawler! *Points at Nexus* Nexus) *Jumps down to the roof* Relax, take it easy, Mr. Cocky. I’m not here to wipe the floor with you again. *Starts walking towards Valkyrie* (Zack’s fist comes up from behind Nexus, but Nexus swiftly turns around and crushingly grabs Zack’s wrist) Nexus) *Angered* Cheap shots will get you nowhere. Learn your place, simpleton! *Sends Zack spiraling back through the air* Zack) *Lands on his feet and holds his wrist* Argh! Heh heh, what you don’t understand, Nexus, is that I have already taken down your precious little Bakugan once before! Luke, Quinn, & Valkyrie) … Nexus) *Stops walking* That is none of my concern. If losing is a part of Valkyrie’s training methods, then so be it. But from what I have seen of the fight, it looks like Valkyrie easily had the upper hand against your chicken. Zack) Err…the battle was 2 against 1 for most of the time! How would you expect me to fare against two opponents at once?! Nexus) Wow, such a sad excuse for losing. I took down two opponents at once twice in one day! Do you know what day that was? That was the day that you and BRAWL faced my wrath! Zack) *Angered* ENOUGH! I challenge you to a brawl, right here, right now! Ability Activate! Faithful Feather! *Rayzor’s feathers glow and circle around him, healing all of his wounds* Rayzor) Ah, that felt refreshing. Wait, why the heck are you making me brawl again, Zack?! :| Zack) *Fist clenched* This is for revenge against the other half of the Nexus-Valkyrie duo! There’s no need to worry, though, because Nexus doesn’t even have a Bakugan anymore! Nexus) There’s a major miscalculation on your part, Mr. Cocky. I DO have a Bakugan with me right now. How else do you think I would be able to fire an enormous blast like that?! Now, allow me to show you my new Guardian… Valkyrie) *Shocked* Wait, a NEW Guardian Bakugan?! How could you go and replace me, Nexus?! Nexus) I didn’t replace you, Valkyrie. Why else would I come back to retrieve you? I only teamed up with a new Bakugan solely to stand more of a chance against BRAWL if they decided to attack me. Valkyrie) I’m not sure if I should believe you, Nexus. First you throw me away, saying that we need to split up and train individually. Next I end up as the Guardian Bakugan of some random kid whose house I flew into. Finally, you show up right in the middle of a very important battle and say that you want to team up again, but at the same time reveal to me that you have a new battling partner?! You’re not the same Nexus that I grew up with! Nexus) Hmph, suit yourself then. I’m about to show you all how much more powerful I have become over the past month! Allow me to introduce… *Pulls a Bakugan out* Pyrus Solaris! Zack) Here he comes, Rayzor! We won’t lose to him again! Rayzor) Why can’t someone cut me a break?! DX Nexus) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Throws Solaris* Rise, Pyrus Solaris! *A Bakugan that exactly resembles Viper Helios appears* Solaris) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR! Luke) Q-Quinn…w-what is the power r-reading on that thing?! Quinn) *Scans Solaris with laptop* Solaris’ power levels are off the charts! Valkyrie) *Trembles* I don’t know why…but somehow I recognize this Bakugan… Solaris) *Snarls* Heh heh heh! So, are these the meat-sticks you were telling me about, Nexus? *Looks at everyone on the roof* Nexus) Some of them, yes. The others… I’m not so sure about… *Stares at Luke and Quinn* Solaris) No matter, I will rip them all to shreds! >:D *Swings tail around* Zack) *Yells* What kind of a Bakugan is that?! It looks exactly like the legendary Bakugan, Helios! Nexus) *Ignores Zack* My Pyrus Solaris is a Dragon-class Bakugan that I came across while I was traveling alone, and that’s when I also found out that Solaris was a fugitive of them. The two of us decided to team up and train together in order to take down them and BRAWL! Solaris excels in all forms of brawling, and has enough firepower to blow BRAWL’s headquarters sky high! Zack) Did you just ignore me?! (Nexus continues speaking, though this time his back is turned to Zack) Zack) Fine, be that way! Can we just start our brawl now?! Nexus) No, this isn’t the right location for a brawl. Follow me to a more suitable environment. *Jumps onto Solaris’ back and jets into the sky* Zack) Oh no, I’m not letting you get away with that lame excuse! *Jumps onto Rayzor’s back and flies towards Nexus and Solaris* Valkyrie) Hurry, we have to follow them! *Picks up Luke and Quinn and flies after the other pairs* ---- Meanwhile, the war with the Bulldogs rages on inside the warehouse as Bobby, Marina, and Austin are on equal terms of power with their opponents. (Vaporoid and Slashor “dance” around the room, continuously slashing at each other, while at the same time blocking each other’s slashes) Tyler) *Angered* WHY ARE THEY BATTLING LIKE BALLERINAS OUT THERE?! Hayley) *Whispers to Macy* I bet he used to be a ballerina. *trollface* Macy) Mhmm, I agree. Vince) Maybe we should end the show a little early! Ability Activate! Flame Cutter! *Slashor’s blades catch on fire as it goes to slash Vaporoid* (Drillex and Bashor are both in a power struggle, trying to push each other away as the ground is collapsing around them) Will) *Shocked* THEY’RE GONNA TEAR THIS ENTIRE PLACE APART! Austin) No they’re not, as long as my Drillex comes out on top! :D Russell) You think you’re so high and mighty, don’t ya?! Ability Activate! Muscle Bash! *Bashor’s muscles grow exponentially, as he gains the advantage over Drillex and throws him at the wall* (Unithunder and Mashor are both battered and bruised, as the Lightning Armor and Barbarian Armor are slowly breaking away) Bobby) This battle has dragged on long enough. Your brawling skills are nothing compared to mine, and the only reason why you’ve been keeping up is because of that “dark” Bakugan of yours. May I ask; how did you acquire that Bakugan? Marcus) HAHAHAHA! NOW, WHY WOULD I REVEAL SUCH IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO THE LIKES OF YOU?! ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THE DUDE WHO GAVE US OUR DARK BAKUGAN WANTED US TO WREAK SOME HAVOC! >:D Bobby) I see…looks like I’ll have to end this now, before that dark power of yours gets out of control. Marcus) LIKE I’D EVER LET YOU TAKE AWAY THESE AWESOME POWERS OF DARKNESS! I’M GONNA BLOCK OUT THAT LIGHT OF YOURS AND TRAP YOU IN THE DEEPEST REACHES OF H*LL! ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARK SUFFOCATION! *Mashor spews black gunk from his mouth that rushes towards Unithunder* ???) And now, these three prodigies shall awaken to their true potential. *Snaps fingers* (Bobby, Marina, and Austin all glow with a white, blue, and orange aura, respectively) Marina) Time to test out our new ability! ABILITY ACTIVATE! OCEAN’S BLUE! Vaporoid) *Gains an intense blue aura* I’M NOT GOING TO GET BURNT BY THE LIKES OF YOU, PYRUS BAKUGAN! *Charges a dense, blue blast and fires it at Slashor, returning it to its ball form* Austin) Don’t back down, champ! ADVANCED ABILITY ACTIVATE! HEAVY MINERAL BALL! Drillex) *Gets up and gains an intense orange aura* NOBODY CAN OUTSHINE ME WHEN IT COMES TO THE FLEXING OF MUSCLES! *Charges a sphere made of pure density and fires it at Bashor, returning it to its ball form* Bobby) This strange sensation…it makes me want…PONIEZ! ADVANCED ABILITY ACTIVATE! STRIKE POINT DELTA! Unithunder) *Gains an intense white aura* YOUR POWER IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE, DARK BAKUGAN! *Charges power through his body and fires a lightning bolt straight into the air, then another bolt crashes down through the ceiling and hits Mashor, returning it to its ball form* (Marcus, Russell, and Vince all pass out cold as their Bakugan shoot through the ceiling and out of the warehouse) ---- Meanwhile, Nexus has led all of the others to the mountainous area that Luke frequents. Nexus) Yes, this is the perfect place for our battle. *Looks over at Luke and Valkyrie* I bet this place brings back memories to the two of you, doesn’t it? I heard that this is where you both took down Lieutenant Aaron of BRAWL! Luke) You’re right, this is where I usually go to meditate too! Did you pick to brawl here just because of that, Nexus? Nexus) *Looks at Luke* Hm? Was I talking to you, kid? Luke) Are you serious?! THIS is the guy you used to be partnered up with, Valkyrie?! .-. Valkyrie) Unfortunately, yes. *facepalm* Zack) Enough with the small talk, Nexus! You don’t know how much I want to cut you down right now! Nexus) Calm down, Mr. Cocky. We’ll begin our battle once Solaris here says that he’s ready. Solaris) *Snarls* Of course I’m ready, Nexus! I will pluck each and every one of your feathers, bird! >:D Rayzor) Heh, your smack talk resembles a child’s screaming! Even if you try to pluck my feathers, those feathers will just cut you at the touch! Nexus) Alright, smack talk time over. *Throws a Gate Card to the ground* Ability Activate! Quasar Beam! *Solaris charges a red beam in his mouth, then fires it at Rayzor* Zack) Rrgh, this guy’s not taking any time. Ability Activate! Razor Winds! *Rayzor flaps his wings, creating violent winds that rush towards Solaris* (The beam and the winds collide, but the beam cuts through the winds and hits Rayzor) Solaris) Hahaha! That’s the difference in our power! Nexus, call out another attack! Nexus) Ability Activate! Scatter Shot! *Solaris rapidly fires baseball-sized fireballs from his mouth at Rayzor* Zack) Rayzor, counterattack! Ability Activate! Fowl Calling! *Rayzor fires tiny green bullets from his beak at Solaris* (The fireballs and the bullets collide, but all of the fireballs overpower the bullets and bombard Rayzor) Rayzor) *Getting hit* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Zack, do something productive! Zack) *Angered* I’m thinking, just shut up! Nexus) Maybe we should inflict more pain on these two! Ability Activate! Clawback! Solaris) I wholeheartedly agree! *Claw sparks with red electricity* (Solaris charges at Rayzor and bashes his claw into Rayzor’s body, sending red electricity into the eagle’s body) Rayzor) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Zack) *Angered and shocked* NO! I won’t lose to the likes of you! Nexus) I’m sorry, Mr. Cocky, but your defeat is inevitable. Solaris, finish them off! Solaris) With pleasure! >:D Luke) *Watches* Zack and Rayzor are getting decimated out there! Quinn) *Checks laptop* Solaris’ powers are way off the charts! This explains why Rayzor hasn’t stood a chance so far! Valkyrie) Incredible…so this is how much powerful Nexus has become… Zack) *Yells* Triple Ability Activate! Wing Blades + Razor Blades + Tornado Buster! *Rayzor’s wings become sharper and glow green as all of the blades on his body open up* (Rayzor then spins towards Solaris in the form of a sideways tornado, though this time, light green razor-like projections come out from the sides of the tornado) Nexus) Would you look at that, Mr. Cocky pulled off a Triple Ability! Solaris) Too bad that won’t have any impact on the outcome of this brawl! *Grabs the tornado and grinds it to a halt, returning Rayzor back to normal* Rayzor) *Shocked* What in the world are you doing?! *Tries to break free from Solaris’ grasp* Solaris) THIS! *Throws Rayzor into a rock formation, then fires a massive blast of dense fire at Rayzor, returning him to his ball form and destroying everything around and behind the rock formation* Nexus) And that’s what I like to call Solar Destructor! This brawl was a waste of my valuable time… Zack) No…I lost to him…again… *Faints and falls to the ground* ---- Everyone back at the warehouse has gathered on the roof, but with Luke and Quinn to be nowhere in sight. Tyler) Where could they have possibly gone?! Will) I have no idea, but it must be somewhere far away from here, that’s for sure. Austin) I say that we all scour the city, looking for our lost pals! :D Bobby) *Smacks Austin* Why do all Subterra Brawlers tend to act like Bruno? >.> Marina) Hmm, I wonder who the Bulldogs’ leader is… Macy) Hey Hayley, why don’t you have your Longfly carry us around the area, in hopes that we find Luke and Quinn? Hayley) I was just about to say that myself! *Throws out Longfly* Everybody hop on! (The group of teens hops onto Longfly’s back and fly away from the warehouse, as the Bulldogs all remain unconscious) ---- Back at the mountainous region, Luke runs over to Zack as Nexus and Solaris watch, content with their easy victory. Luke) *Shakes Zack’s body* Zack, are you alright?! Quinn) *Scans Zack with his laptop* His heart rate is perfectly normal, he’s just unconscious. Valkyrie) *Stares at Nexus* Nexus, how could you do this to an innocent Brawler?! Nexus) I was merely playing a game, must you be so worrisome, Valkyrie? Solaris) Looks to me that your old partner was a bit of a pushover, huh, Nexus? xD Valkyrie) I’m not a pushover at all, you ruffian! All I’m saying is that Nexus is going against all of his ideals! Nexus, what happened to cleansing the world of all of the evil brought by ''them ''and BRAWL?! Have you completely forgotten what our goals were?! Nexus) Of course not, Valkyrie, but times have changed, people have changed, and all I want to do is crush every single soul with at least one impurity in it! Luke) *Walks beside Valkyrie* Looks to me that you’ve fallen from grace, Nexus. I don’t know why, but when I first saw you on TV, I was scared out of my mind. But now, after seeing what you did to Zack, I’ve realized that you are nothing but a low-life! I challenge you to a brawl, Nexus, and it’s a challenge that you cannot refuse! Nexus) So be it, then, mystery boy. Ability Activate! Quasar Beam! *Solaris charges a beam in his mouth, then fires it at Valkyrie* Luke) Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn’t say for you to start attacking me right away! Valkyrie) This is how Nexus battles! Pyro Reflector! *Creates a red screen surrounding his and Luke’s bodies* (The beam crashes into the screen, shattering the barrier and firing off into the distance) Luke) That was a close one! Ability Activate! Cinder Sphere! *Valkyrie creates a fireball and throws it at Solaris* Nexus) Now it’s time for us to test out our defensive abilities. Ability Activate! Nova Barrier! *Solaris creates a red screen that blocks the fireball* Solaris) Show me everything that you’ve got, Pushover! >:D Valkyrie) Oh I will! Flame Grenades! *Throws tiny grenade-sized fireballs at Solaris* Nexus) Such an easy move to counter! Ability Activate! Scatter Shot! *Solaris rapidly fires baseball-sized fireballs from his mouth at Valkyrie* (All of the tiny fireballs collide in a flurry of explosions) Luke) Maybe this will do the trick! Ability Activate! Pillar of Fire! *Valkyrie envelops himself in light and launches a pillar of fire into the sky* (The pillar then crashes down on Solaris, significantly injuring him) Solaris) *Wincing* So this is what pain feels like! Valkyrie) Yes, and you’re about to feel even more pain! Hyperion Sword! *Claps his hands together, then pulls them apart as the fire in between his hands forms into a sword* Luke) Alright, Valkyrie! Go take them down! *Valkyrie runs at Solaris, with his sword raised high into the air* Nexus) All of your valiant efforts will soon be for nothing! Ability Activate! Tail Mace! *The tip of Solaris’ tail transforms into a spiked club, then Solaris swings his tail at Valkyrie* (Valkyrie and Solaris clash several times with their weapons, though neither of them has the clear advantage) Valkyrie) *Panting* Well, Solaris, you sure know how to battle… Solaris) *Panting* Wish I could say the same about you…but I must annihilate you! *Fires a blast from his mouth at Valkyrie* (Valkyrie deflects the blast with his sword, sending it flying into a nearby boulder) Nexus) Rrgh…this is getting us nowhere! Ability Activate! Solar Destructor! *Solaris fires a massive blast of dense fire at Valkyrie* Luke) Oh crap, he’s gonna try to end this right now! Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then combines them and fires the combined blast at Solaris* (Hayley’s Longfly lands on the ground right next to Quinn and the unconscious Zack, as all of the teens jump off) Tyler) Whoa, what’s going on here?! Will) And why’s Zack Schneider unconscious?! Quinn) I’ll explain everything later, but right now, Luke’s brawling Nexus! (Fusion Fire Blast and Solar Destructor collide in the middle of the battlefield, causing an enormous explosion that envelops everyone and everything) (Once the smoke clears, both Valkyrie and Solaris are still standing, unscathed by the attacks) Luke) No way…they’re both still standing! Nexus) Impossible… *Quickly looks around, frightened* This could only mean one thing… (An enormous amount of pressure befalls everyone present at the battlefield, leaving everyone struggling to stand) Lloyd) Well, well, well, six prodigies all gathered together in one location, I guess that cues my entrance… To be continued... R-Evolutions Episode 10 - Prodigal Episode 9 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Thoughts on Nexus? D) All of the below He's turned into a real jerk... It's funny to see him completely ignore other people XD Dayum, Zack ain't got nothing on him Thoughts on Solaris? D) All of the below He's EXACTLY like Helios :3 The perfect rival for Valkyrie :3 Is he good or evil??? @_@ Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes